fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenan "Khan" the Hedgehog
Summary Having assisted the warrior who sealed Armageddon 20,000 years ago, he was able to defend Ancient Mobius. However, during the battle, his home was destroyed and with nowhere to go he limps his way, unknowingly, to a magical cave where he absorbed enough mystical energy to open the sacred third eye. Which, he eventually discovered, enhances his abilities, along with granting him eternal youth. Staying 21 for tens of thousands of years, he gained loads of techniques and experience fending off the demonic forces that seek to rule Mobius. He fights for the freedom and survival of his race and to one day find the hero who was foretold to be the one that would defeat Armageddon once again. Then, over 19,000 years later, a sign hope came from beyond the stars, as if it were sent by the gods. However, when he searched the crash site no one was there, and he wouldn't find him until some years later. Personality Khan is a knowledgeable, serious, and loyal individual. Raised on the values of hard work, honesty, and courage, he is a man who prides himself on strength and honor; having little tolerance for cowardice and treachery. Khan can often be found training in solitude whether its meditation or physical workouts. He likes eating dumplings and various fruits, particularly apples and oranges. As someone who lost his home to a demon onslaught, he finds himself at war with these evil, otherworldly monsters. Personal Statistics Alignment: lawful good Name: Kenan Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: Male Age: 19,000+ y/o Classification: mobian, hedgehog Date of Birth: Oct 22 * Zodiac/Horoscope: libra Birthplace: Mobius Weight: 90 lbs Height: 3' 9" Likes: eating fruit, training, mingling with his new friends Dislikes: demons, cowardice, treachery, troublemakers Eye Color: yellow Hair Color: brown Hobbies: meditate and work out Values: hard work, honesty, and courage Marital Status: widower Status: alive Affiliation: Team Noble with Duke and Joselyn Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 1-B | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: * Chi Manipulation: His training in the martial arts taught him how to generate, manipulate, and absorb chi in many conceivable ways; and with further training he can increase his power even more. ** Chi Sense: As chi exists in all living things, he is able to detect the presence of others within his vicinity; determining their location and strength. The further the distance is, the weaker the signal gets. ** Chi Masking/Amplification: Mastering control over his chi, Khan is able to vastly increase and decrease its output to fit almost any situation; allowing him to strengthen or weaken himself respectively as well as give off stronger or weaker chi signals. He can also dish out attacks with large attack potency on a small scale, such as hitting with the force of the sun without as much collateral damage. ** Chi Projection: Khan projects his chi out of his body for such feats as powering up to shake a vast area while generating a monochromatic aura; he can fire energy blasts, heal/revitalize others, and erect energy constructs like weapons and walls of varying strengths and sizes. He can also generate invisible energy attacks called kiai. * Chaos Energy Manipulation: Khan's training with the Ancient Walkers allowed him to master the art of chaos control, the ability to control chaos energy to perform supernatural feats; chaos energy being a powerful yet unstable form of energy originating from the Chaos Force. Along with similar applications to chi manipulation, he can also use it to fuel his magic and the manipulation of time, space, matter, and energy. This basically allows him to teleport, distort space-time, and warp reality to some degree. ** Sorcery: He is capable of using various methods to invoke different phenomena to numerous degrees of efficiency; Khan can use it for telekinesis, energy manipulation, summoning, banishment, shape-shifting, healing, and so on. With its versatile nature, he can use magic for practically anything. * Third Eye: Thanks to the time he spent in a mystical cave, he gained the ability to manifest and open his third eye, now Khan has a body that no longer ages and the eye enhances his other powers over time while its open. ** Semi-Immortality: Khan does not physically age, keeping him in his prime forever. * Combat Proficiency: Kenan has several millennia's worth of combat skills and experience. He is a master in both armed and unarmed combat, having mastered dozens of martial arts and various types of weapons around the globe; even those of alien origin. He is also a master of magic and can use it combat as well. * Transformation: With power equal to or greater than the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Khan is capable of going super without the need for any emeralds. He gains all the powers and benefits associated with a super form as well. Attack Potency: At least Hyperverse Level (Because of Khan's countless near-death experiences in the millennia following his fight with the demon king, he has become more and more powerful; to the point where his current full power is a mystery. However, given what is known about his power, which is at least above level 7 in terms of chaos energy, his attack power is at least 10 dimensional. He can even go toe-to-toe with Demon Titans.) | HIgh Hyperverse Level (He could easily take down a demon titan.) Speed: Immeasurable (He is capable of moving well beyond the speed of light as he can casually keep pace with Demon Troopers; beings who can move at warp speeds.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Khan can move and shatter large objects millions of times his size. If need be he can lift a 10-D object.) Striking Strength: At least Hyperverse Level (Khan possesses high levels of otherworldly strength. He can shatter meteors, and regularly overpowers Demon Giants; demons who possess immeasurable strength as their power is equal to that of 5 and 6 Chaos Emeralds. He's even traded blows with demon chiefs.) | High Hyperversal '(He'll be able to trade blows with certain titans.) 'Durability: At least Hyperverse Level (Kenan is very tough, he can take fatal blows and powerful explosions with relative ease, he's even shrugged off attacks from multiple giants. Khan is tough enough to tank attacks from beings with power equal to that of the Chaos Emeralds for long periods of time. Demon Chiefs, who are among the top tier of demons, offer him little challenge; if that.) | High Hyperversal '(Virtually invulnerable, it would take nothing less than a demon titan to injure him.) 'Stamina: he can go without rest for over a week | nigh-inexhaustible when transformed Range: Standard Melee Range to Hyperversal | 'High Hyperversal' Standard Equipment: The Mugenken or "Boundless Fists" Two enchanted gauntlets that are naturally built to increase the wielder's strength by 500 times and each one is said to possess infinite amounts of offensive or defensive potential; they also grant the user energy manipulation. Some time after Armageddon's defeat, Khan crafted these two powerful weapons and named them Hanzaiken and Bogyoken. Hanzaiken(offensive fist): Through the application of magic, this gauntlet has been enchanted with the power to one-shot anything it hits. The technique used to do this is called Buster. Kenan built it to shoot energy blasts and construct energy based weapons. Bogyoken(defensive fist): This enchanted gauntlet has the power to block/negate any incoming attacks with the technique Repel. Kenan made it so that the user is capable of absorbing energy and producing energy based barriers. With such powerful tools in his possession Khan eagerly awaits the return of his old friend and their most hated enemy, Armageddon. However, as unstoppable as they may seem, there are limits... the main one is speed. Hanzaiken may grant an absolute attack and Bogyoken offers an absolute defense, but if the user lacks the necessary speed for it to matter, they're little more than fancy gloves and unless the user has some form of knowledge of their respective techniques, they might as well be fighting with a sword that has no blade and using a wet sheet of paper for a shield. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Though he is extremely powerful, he is not unbeatable. * While he no longer ages, he can still be killed with enough damage or by taking a fatal hit. * Magic can be countered by other sorcerers or even magic immunity/negation. * He can only keep his third eye open for a few minutes, if he keeps it open for too long it will start to drain his stamina. * Though it can last much longer than normal super forms, it still has a time limit Feats: * helped seal away Armageddon, the most powerful demon in the multiverse * fought against demon hordes for several millennia * dodged laser attacks * discovered how to go super without the need for emeralds * created the mugenken * broke a mountain that was thrown at his allies with one punch * learned over 130 fighting styles * survived several hundred near death experiences Key: base | super Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques * Breaker Pulse: Fires a beam of chi at the target. * Force Wall: Khan generates a chi shield that defends against most attacks. Enough force will break it. * Mind Bender: A spell where Khan latches onto a target's head and dazes them using a jolt of psychic energy. Applying more power can even cause the victim's mind to break. Those with psychic abilities may be able to resist or be completely immune. * Chaos Control: Not to be confused with the umbrella term "chaos control", this technique allows Khan to teleport himself and others to any desired location. * Temporal Chains: Khan creates chains out of chaos energy; and by ensnaring someone with those chains, he can control how time flows for them. Slowing it down, speeding it up, or bringing it to a complete halt; as long as those chains remain, their time bends to his will. * Meteor Shower: A spell that uses Chaos Control to teleport a cluster of meteors to the upper atmosphere of the planet and then hurls them down at his intended target. * Chaos Storm: Fires a barrage of energy blasts targeted at one or more opponents. * Prism Cage: A spell that invokes chaos control to distort space around the target to make it appear as though they've been trapped inside of a prism. * Chaos Void: Khan summons a portal to another dimension, it swallows everything into it with a powerful gravitational vortex. He can regulate the size and power of it in accordance to his will. * King's Tomb: A complex sealing technique that results in the target being trapped inside a pyramid. Khan starts by immobilizing the opponent with Temporal Chains, he then traps the target in a coffin that has been sealed using magic. Finally, the coffin is buried underground in a newly formed chamber, hundreds of miles beneath the pyramid that was just erected. The pyramid and chamber are now filled with various traps to keep people from coming in and prisoners from getting out. * Maximum Chaos Prison: A combination of Prism Cage, King's Tomb, and Chaos Void. Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * Khan's conception was heavily influenced by dragon ball * The scar on his face was left by the demon that killed his people Pictures Category:Transformation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Sonic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Immortal Characters